Taming the Beast
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Elena tames Klaus in a new way.


Elena had ways of getting her hands on things. Like the heavy duty chain that was attached around his neck. He couldn't break it. She watched him try for an hour and a half. He snarled at her, only to have a muzzle place over his mouth. His snarls made her smirk. The chains rattled as he launched himself at her, only to be yanked back by the chains.

"You can't go anywhere, Nikki," she said.

He glared at her. She turned her back to him and walked away towards the rusty iron door. She picked up a whip he didn't know she'd brought. His eyes widened and backed against the wall, whimpering. She smirked at the reaction.

"No, you were just snarling and threatening me, Nikki. Don't cower away," she said. Her stance was dominate, cocky, daring him to come at her again.

Klaus lowered his head. "Please, no."

Elena folded the whip and crossed her arms. She approached him, the heel of her boots clicking on the concrete. Klaus looked up at her, blue eyes apologizing. She kicked him hard in the face. His head snapped to the side and she took a step out of reach just as he launched at her, teeth bared. She snapped the whip out, and she caught him across his cheek. He yelped and covered his cheek. It cut into his face, but it healed just as quickly as it was made. She touched the claw marks on her arm, briefly wishing they would heal just as quick. He saw the motion, and his head lowered once more. She kicked him again, knocking him backwards. He snarled at her again, but he didn't try to come at her. She snapped the whip out again, catching him on his chest. He snarled louder, so he was hit again.

"Stop it!" he screamed at her.

Elena didn't though. Each time he snapped at her, each time he tried to grab her, each time he snarled or bared his teeth at her, she hit him with the whip. She kicked him in the stomach and then the face when he doubled over. This time, he didn't do anything, only winced and laid there, curling up and looking up at her from one tear filled blue eye. She smiled and approached him. He winced as she came closer.

"On your knees," she demanded gently.

Klaus moved to his knees, wiping dirt from his face. She tilted his head up, combing her fingers through his hair. "Good boy, Nikki," she hummed softly. "Good boy. I'm not going to hurt you anymore." She thumbed away his tears. She bent down to kiss his forehead. "It's alright."

Klaus kissed the inside of her thighs gently, nuzzling her leg as his hair was combed through. His chained hands reached up, thumbs tucked into her skirt. His pulled it down a bit before he winced, afraid he'd be hit again. The cuts were gone but the sting was still there. She pushed it down a bit more, signalling that it was okay. He continued to pull it down until it was in a pool around her ankles. He kissed up her thigh.

Elena smiled down at him. His body language rendered him submissive. He was pleasantly surprised to find that she wore a thong instead of panties. He readied himself to stand, eyes silently asking for premission to do so. She gave a slight quirk of her eyebrow, and he stood, lifting her up. Her skirt fell off one foot, and he caught the material before it could fall and get dirty. He put it on a hook that was there for God knows what reasons. It was the old Lockwood celler. He pushed her against the wall and got back on his knees. He carefully used his teeth to pulled her thong down, exposing his reward for behaving. He gave her womanhood a slow, teasing lick, taking in her gasp. A hand tangled in his thick curly hair. He nudged her legs apart, moving closer to her, trapping her against the wall. Klaus treated her well, tongue circling around her sensitive bud before stroking directly across it. Elena's moans echoed throughout th celler. It was when he started to suck on her did her moans get even louder. Her naila clawed at his back, one hand tightening in his hair and the other leaving a bloody trail up his back to his shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"Nikki, Nikki, Nikki!" she cried out. She was so close, so, so close.

Klaus removed his mouth from her womanhood, kissed up her body, stopping at her ear. "Tyler and Carolina are nearby. I can hear them," he whispered.

"Niklaus, you better finish me, or so help me God..." Sh didn't finish her threat. Klaus waas slightly afraid of what she would do. He slipped two fingers He nudged her legs apart, moving closer to her, trapping her against the wall. Klaus treated her well, tongue circling around her sensitive bud before stroking directly across it. Elena's moans echoed throughout th celler. It was when he started to suck on her did her moans get even louder. Her naila clawed at his back, one hand tightening in his hair and the other leaving a bloody trail up his back to his shoulder, gripping it tightly.

He nudged her legs apart, moving closer to her, trapping her against the wall. Klaus treated her well, tongue circling around her sensitive bud before stroking directly across it. Elena's moans echoed throughout the celler. It was when he started to suck on her did her moans get even louder. Her nails clawed at his back, one hand tightening in his hair and the other leaving a bloody trail up his back to his shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"Nikki, Nikki, Nikki!" she cried out. She was so close, so, so close.

Klaus removed his mouth from her womanhood, kissed up her body, stopping at her ear. "Tyler and Caroline are nearbyy. I can hear them," he whispered.

"Niklaus, you better finish me, or so help me God..." She didn't finish her threat. Klaus was slightly afraid of what she would do. He slipped two fingers inside her. He covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her pleasured noises.

Tyler and Caroline's voices were getting closer. Klaus murmured in her ear, coaxing her orgasm from her. She came hard, biting down on the palm of his hand to keep from making noises. The chains Klaus wore made enough noise as it was. Klaus caught every drop in the palm of his hand. He removed hia fingers and lapped at his prize eagerly, earning an eye rool from Elena.

"What? I allowed you to chain me and whip me. I think I deserve it," He said between sucking on his fingers.

She pulled her thong up and reached for her skirt. Klaus pulled her pony tail and hugged her from behind. His hands slid down her waist, he groped her ass. She nearly squeaked. She was about to back hand him, but he caught her hand. He was about to kiss her, but she pushed him away and put on her skirt. She pushed him down to his knees. She picked up her whip. He instantly cowered away from her again. She approached him and grabbed him by the chin.

"Love you," she murmured, tilting his head up for a breif, passionate kiss. She pulled away and took a few steps back just as Caroline and Tyler opened the old rusty door. She looked back at them as if nothing happened.

Caroline looked at her then Klaus, who was cowering against the wall. Tyler retreated back when he saw Klaus.

"You made him...hide. Big bad Klaus is hiding from little ol' Elena," she said incredulously.

Klaus bared his teeth and snarled quietly at the blonde. He was still big and bad! Elena cracked the whip, and he backed down instantly. Caroline grinned and leaned in to whisper in Elena's ear. The brunette simply smirked and kicked over a bag that held sparkling silver chain. The girls teamed up on Tyler and before he knew it, he was in a similer position as Klaus. The two men looked at each other, both eying the whip Elena handed over to Caroline. Klaus backed away towards a corner as far as his chains would allow.

Elena approached Klaus. She sat in his lap and pressed her back against his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, just in case the blonde decided she wanted to turn the whip on him. She toyed with his chains as they watched Caroline tame her beast, and it turns out Tyler is more stubborn then Klaus. Either that or Klaus knew when to give in. Either way...


End file.
